


I'll Light the Fire

by norskheks



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Patrick Brewer, Dom/sub, Episode s07e12: The Spark, Husbands, Light Face-Fucking, M/M, Manhandling, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Outdoor Sex, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Stevie Budd is a Troll, Sub David Rose, Subspace, Two Cocksluts in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norskheks/pseuds/norskheks
Summary: Prompt:Patrick thought their sex life was pretty great, once he got his own apartment and they had the privacy they needed, but it turns out being able to call each other "husband" and being 20 minutes away from the nearest neighbor has benefits he and David couldn't have imagined.A selective summary of Patrick and David's first two weeks in their cottage. For 7x12: The Spark.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	I'll Light the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> Please note the tags so you know to stop reading here if anything isn't your jam! Also please assume that if a sex act is not explicitly negotiated in this story, it was negotiated off-screen and everything is fully safe, sane, and consensual!
> 
> POV is Patrick, except a little David POV in the first section, as a treat. Links in section headings are to positions described in the section; please note they are _very_ NSFW and include photos and gifs, so click at your own risk.
> 
> Title from "Our House" by Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young.

[DAY 2](https://gaysexpositions.guide/teaspoons/)

David moans loudly as he feels his husband's slick fingers enter him. He's on his knees and elbows on their new bed in their new house, facing the headboard. It's the first time they've fucked since they moved in, and David cannot believe they managed to wait until they had finally done all of the major unpacking. He's wanted his husband— _husband!_ They've been married for weeks now, but the word is still thrilling—since their friends and movers left them alone in the cottage, and finally, _finally_ , he's getting what he wants.

"Fuck, David," Patrick says as he brushes his fingertips against David's prostate, eliciting another moan, loud and long. "It's so fucking hot to hear you like that."

"Yeah," David pants, struggling to form words through the intense pleasure as he fucks himself onto Patrick's hand, taking his fingers deeper. "You like it?"

"I love it," Patrick practically growls. "I love making my husband lose control. No more neighbours or noise complaints. I wanna make you scream for me."

David whimpers. "Yes! Yes, I need your cock! Fuck me, please!"

"Fuck yes," Patrick moans, removing his fingers to lube up his cock.

He sits on his heels and grabs David by the hips, shoving him forward on the bed so he has to sit more upright to fit.

David's cock jerks and spurts pre-come as he lets his husband manhandle him, and soon he feels the tip of his cock at his hole.

"Yes! Yes!" he cries. "Fuck me, Patrick!"

Patrick takes David's left hand in his and slams it palm-down on the wall above his head, their wedding bands clinking, keeping it there while he uses his right hand to guide his cock into David's ass.

His entry is slow, and David moans as his husband fills him up. His whole body thrills at the feeling of Patrick's body flush against his ass cheeks as he's fully seated inside him.

Patrick grabs his hip while he gets a rhythm going, fucking into him faster and faster.

David throws his head back as he feels his husband's cock hitting his prostate over and over, stretching his hole as he glides in and out. "Yes, Patrick, yes!"

Patrick moans, grunts, and swears, and he lifts his hand from David's hip, grabbing his right hand and placing it on the wall the same way he did with his left, both his hands now pinned to the wall and his torso covering David's back, sliding against it, both slick with sweat.

He starts fucking David faster and harder, and David responds to every thrust with a primal grunt. The bed is shaking and creaking now, and it's so hot, it's so fucking hot, David doesn't know how long he can last like this, surrounded and filled by his husband who's fucking him like his life depends on it.

"Fuck!" David shouts loudly. "Fuck! Patrick! I'm gonna—"

"You gonna come," Patrick says, his voice velvet-soft and steady in contrast to David's desperate shouts and his own harsh thrusts, "without me even touching your cock?"

"Yes!"

"You gonna come all over our bed like the thirsty little slut you are?"

"Yes! Yes! Fuck!" David cries, before unleashing a guttural scream as every muscle in his body convulses in pleasure for what feels like several minutes, and his cock spurts ropes of hot come that land across the headboard and pillows.

"Fuck, David, fuck!" Patrick screams, and he fucks David's trembling body for a few more thrusts until he stills, and David feels his husband coming inside him, feels his come slowly oozing down as he pulls out slowly, releasing David's hands and holding his waist instead as they awkwardly collapse together.

Patrick quickly shoves the come-splattered pillows to the floor as they fall onto the bed, panting.

"Holy fuck," he groans.

"Mm-hmm," David agrees.

"I mean ... holy _fuck_."

David just grins into Patrick's shoulder as Patrick gently rubs his back. He's starting to feel very sticky, and his neck is getting uncomfortable without a pillow, but he's not ready to stop basking in the loving afterglow quite yet.

"I think being homeowners is going to be very"—Patrick kisses David's temple—"very"—another kiss—"fun."

[DAY 7](https://gaysexpositions.guide/standing-doggy-style/)

His husband is standing over the kitchen table in a skirt, and Patrick just can't help himself.

"Hey, sexy," he purrs as comes up behind him, shoves his hand under the skirt, and grabs a handful of David's ass.

"Mm, hello," David says.

Patrick's fingers climb up to the waistband of David's underwear and tug lightly, but he doesn't pull them down, giving David the chance to object.

"Oh," he says, sounding pleased, "are you trying to lure me into the bedroom?"

"I don't see why we need to go anywhere," Patrick says as he slowly slips his hand into David's underwear, creeping his fingers down the swell of his ass. "Nobody's gonna walk in on us. Nobody's gonna know if I just bend you over right here and fuck you in our kitchen."

David inhales slowly but sharply. "Umm, slight flaw in this plan," he says.

"Oh?"

"Lube?"

"Fuck," Patrick mutters. His desire took him by surprise, and all their lube is in the bedroom on the other end of the house. He's not about to give up his vision, though. He removes his hand from David's underwear and brings it to his upper back, pushing ever so gently, guiding David to bend over. He leans over and speaks softly but firmly right into his ear: "Don't. Fucking. Move."

David gasps and lets out a tiny whine as he nods.

Patrick lets go of him and jogs to the bedroom, where he finds a spare bottle of lube. He grabs a towel as well and hurries back to his husband, who's still bent over the kitchen table.

"Good boy," Patrick says, stroking David's back.

"Yes," David whimpers. "I wanna be good, I wanna be your good boy."

"Yeah? You gonna let me eat you out before I fuck you? Get you nice and wet for my cock?"

David whines. "Yes, fuck yes!"

Patrick moves his hand to feel David's cock through his underwear. He's already hard and leaking, and it makes Patrick's cock twitch uncomfortably in his pants. He can't help but rub his thumb over the wet spot, and David moans gratifyingly.

"You're so hard already," Patrick says.

"Yes, I'm so hard for you," David says in a near-whisper, thrusting slightly against Patrick's palm.

Patrick tuts dramatically. "So greedy. Are you sure you can be good?"

David doesn't answer immediately but takes a deep breath. "Yes, yes, I'll be good for you."

"Hmm, I don't know. Are you sure you can wait to come until I tell you to?"

David takes another deep breath. "Yes." He nods. "Yes, I won't come until you let me. I'll be so good. Please!"

"Hmm, okay..." he says skeptically. "Put this towel down so you don't get the table all dirty, David."

"Yes, sir," he says, dutifully taking the towel and obeying, and _god_ , Patrick is so fucking hard, he can barely hold back a moan as his dick throbs.

"Good boy," he coos, and David doesn't hold back his whimper as Patrick carefully unzips his jeans and takes them off, hanging them over a chair.

He rubs his cock between David's ass cheeks, both their underwear between them.

"Fuck, Patrick," David moans.

"Is that what you want, David? You want me to fuck you? You want my cock?"

"Yes," he moans, "please!"

Patrick thrusts gently a few times, as if he's thinking on it, and finally says, "Not yet," and backs away, lowering himself to his knees.

He reaches under David's skirt to grab the waistband of his underwear and pulls it down just to his upper thighs. He lifts the skirt all the way around so it's surrounding David's chest and back, spreads his cheeks, and dives in, licking at David's rim.

David gasps, then moans. Patrick slowly licks a stripe across his hole, and David keens.

"Mm, yeah," Patrick groans into his hole. "I wanna hear you, David, wanna hear how much you love this."

"Yes—fuck!" David cries, as Patrick sticks the tip of his tongue inside him. "More! Please!"

"Good boy, so polite," Patrick mutters before he dives in again, aggressively Frenching David's ass.

David moans as Patrick tongues him open until he begs for more. "Patrick! Please!" he shouts. "Please, please, please! I need you—I need you to fuck me!"

Patrick sucks at his hole one last time as he grabs for the lube. "If you say so." He coats two of his fingers and slides them into his husband. "You beg so pretty, how can I say no?"

David takes the hint as Patrick's fingers scissor to stretch him. "Please! Please! I need your cock in me. I need it now. Please!"

"So impatient," Patrick mutters before gently biting David's left cheek.

David yelps in surprise and his hips jerk away reflexively. Instead of giving David what he's begging for, Patrick adds another finger. David moans breathily as his husband stretches him gently, opening him up for him. Finally, Patrick lets his fingers slip out and grabs David's hips to hoist himself into a standing position.

David moans. Patrick knows he loves being manhandled, that he can't get enough of Patrick's hands anywhere on his body.

He also knows he loves being praised, being good for his husband. "Remember, you're going to be a good boy for me and not come until I say so," he says as he removes his own underwear.

David whimpers. "Yes. Yes, sir, I'll be good, I won't come."

 _Fuck_ , David knows how hot it gets Patrick when he calls him "sir" in bed. He knows he's basically begging Patrick to pound him mercilessly by calling him that.

But Patrick waits, just for a moment more, his hard, wet cock twitching in anticipation. "If you think you're going to come, what are you going to do?"

"I'll tell you," David says breathlessly. "I'll tell you if I'm close. I promise, sir. Please!"

"Good boy," Patrick moans, sounding more desperate than he intended as he coats his cock with lube.

"Yes, I'm your good boy! Please, sir, take me! Use me!"

" _Fuck_ ," Patrick moans as he enters his husband and feels him warm and tight around him.

"Yes!" David sighs blissfully. "Yes, fuck me!"

Patrick moves one of his hands from David's hips and moves it to his upper back, still covered in a sweater, pushing his chest down onto the kitchen table as he starts pumping into him at a brutal pace.

David cries out with every snap of Patrick's hips.

"You fucking love this, don't you?" he says, sounding far more casual than he feels. "You love being my slutty little toy, don't you?"

"Ohh, yes! Patrick—fuck, I'm so close!"

Patrick takes his hands off his husband and stills, his cock still throbbing inside him. He wants so badly to praise David, but he knows it might push him over the edge, so he waits silently.

He feels David breathe in deeply a few times.

"Let me know when you're ready," Patrick says gently.

David takes several more deep, calming breaths before he says, "Okay."

Patrick caresses David's lower back under the sweater and leans over to kiss his shoulder. "You're so good, David," he coos as he starts thrusting again, slow and gentle this time. "You're so good for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," he breathes, "yes, sir, I'm your good boy."

Patrick can't help but snap his hips a bit harder at that, but David doesn't complain. Instead, he begs for more. "Yes, please! Harder!"

Patrick pushes his chest against the table again and starts thrusting harder.

David moans. Patrick squeezes his ass cheek with his right hand, and his moans get louder. Patrick spanks him hard.

" _Oh!_ " David shouts, half a moan and half a yelp. "Yes, _fuck_ , Patrick! Spank me! Please!"

Patrick strokes David's ass gently. "You're such a good boy, asking so politely, begging for it so nicely," he says as he continues to tease.

David whimpers. "Please, sir! Please please pl— _Oh!_ Yes!"

Patrick spanks his husband again, and again, as David frantically tries to thrust his ass into Patrick's palm.

David's responding moans are so obscene and so hot, Patrick can't help fucking him hard and rough, shoving him against the edge of the table with his hips. Between the sounds David's making and the tight wet heat of his ass, Patrick knows he's not going to be able to last too much longer.

He smacks David's ass again and says, "Are you ready to come for me, David?"

" _Yes!_ " David sobs, and he instinctively moves his hand towards his cock.

Patrick slaps it away. "Oh no you don't. I want you to hump the table 'til you come, like the desperate little slut you are."

"Fuck!" David cries, and he starts moving immediately, rocking against the table. He lifts his torso a bit for leverage, and Patrick lets him but keeps his hand firm on his upper back as he matches his thrusts.

Patrick moans wantonly as everything floats away but his husband's ass around his cock and his babbling as he gets himself off on the towel.

"Oh, fuck, Patrick, look at me! Oh god, fuck, I'm such a dirty fucking slut for you! Fuck! Oh, _fuck!_ "

Patrick cries out wordlessly as he feels his husband's ass squeezing his cock. He has just enough presence of mind to know he'll never hear the end of it if he ruins David's sweater by clawing at it in ecstasy, so he moves his hands to his hair and grasps tightly as he comes and comes, giving in completely to pleasure, and thrusting until he can't take anymore and he pulls out, as gently as he can.

He strokes David's back gently under the sweater and kisses his shoulder over it as David moans, panting, through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"God, that was so good, David. You're so good. I love you so much," he murmurs between his shoulder blades.

"Mm," is David's only response.

"Hey," Patrick says softly, "let's go to bed and take a nap, okay?"

"Mm-hmm," David moans, still dazed.

Patrick gently wipes his husband down with the towel, helps him put his underwear back on, and guides him into their bedroom. After tossing the towel in the hamper, he helps David take off his sweater and his skirt, takes his own shirt off, pulls back the covers, and helps David get under them.

"Let me get us some water—I'll be right back," he says, kissing David's forehead.

"'Kay," David mutters as he snuggles in.

Patrick goes back to the kitchen and fills two glasses with water, then brings them back to the bedroom, setting one on his nightstand and handing one to David.

They both take long pulls from their glasses then settle into bed. Patrick turns to David—he knows his husband loves to be the little spoon after a scene like this, and sure enough, he wiggles until his back is pressed up against Patrick's chest and lets out a blissful sigh.

Patrick wraps an arm around his husband and peppers kisses all over David's shoulders and upper back. "You okay?" he asks.

"Mm, so good," David says.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Think we should keep a bottle of lube in the kitchen?"

"Mm, fuck yes," David says, and Patrick can hear his grin.

Patrick laughs and kisses his husband's shoulder again before falling into a blissful sleep.

[DAY 13](https://gaysexpositions.guide/sitting-blowjob/)

One of Patrick's favourite things about being the newly married owner of a cottage with no neighbours nearby is making out with his husband on the back porch ... which happens to be exactly what he's currently doing.

They start sitting next to each other on the aptly named loveseat, but soon Patrick is straddling his husband's lap as he lays a trail of wet kisses up David's jaw, then takes his earlobe gently between his teeth.

" _Fuck_ ," David hisses, and Patrick grinds his hips into David's, relishing the feeling of his husband's hard cock against his. "We can't ...."

Patrick pauses. "You don't want to?"

David groans. "It's not that."

Patrick puts his lips back under David's ear. "Then what is it?"

David whimpers. "We should go inside."

"I mean, we can if you really want to, but ... we don't have any neighbours to catch us."

"No, but ... we're close to the road! People still drive past!"

"Then we won't fuck out front."

David huffs.

"David, no one's going to know."

"What if someone hears us and pulls over to investigate?"

"Well ... try not to sound like a dying animal, then."

"Ex _cuse_ you!" David shouts, shoving Patrick off his neck and nearly off his lap. "I do _not_ sound like a dying animal!"

Patrick laughs heartily. "Well, good then, don't start."

"Patrick!"

"David, if you're really that uncomfortable, we can go inside. But ... I think this could be really fun. And I promise, no one is going to catch us."

David glares at him for a few seconds before relenting. "Fine, but the undressing will be minimal. It's chilly out."

"Perfect," Patrick says, stroking David's bulging inseam, "because I really wanna suck your cock."

David thrusts his hips ever so slightly and tries to sound unaffected. "I mean ... if that's what you really want."

Patrick palms him roughly and sucks his earlobe before moaning breathily, "I wanna suck your cock so fucking bad." He removes his hand and grinds against David to prove his point.

"Well ... what kind of husband would I be to deny you that?"

Patrick grins as he gets off David's lap and kneels between his legs. He noses at David's erection, and mouths dryly at the denim over it.

"Fuck, Patrick, you're such a tease."

Patrick looks up at his husband with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he darts his tongue tip out to lick along the inseam.

"Fuck, Patrick, please ...."

"Mm, I love when you beg. Ask me again."

"Please, Patrick!" he moans desperately. "Please suck my cock! I need your mouth on me!"

Patrick moans against David's fly before unbuttoning and unzipping it and sucking on the tip of David's cock through his underwear.

"Fuck! More! Please!"

Patrick pulls down David's underwear just enough to let his cock out and sucks at the tip again, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue.

David lets out a loud moan and rests his hands on the back of Patrick's head.

Patrick glances up and sees his husband throw his head back in ecstasy, and it encourages him take him deeper. He wraps his hand around the base of his cock and strokes up to meet his mouth, and he bobs up and down along the shaft, trailing his tongue along and sucking hard.

David starts babbling as Patrick works his cock hungrily—mostly it's variations of combinations of "fuck", "Patrick", and "yes". He's holding back, though, Patrick can tell. David can never stop himself from talking like this during sex, but when he doesn't want to be heard, he can keep it to quiet whispers.

Patrick doesn't want quiet. He wants to make his husband lose it. He takes his hand off David's cock and deepthroats him, swallowing around him.

It works. David's loud moan seems to echo off the surrounding trees, as do the words he shouts after it: "Fuck! Patrick! Oh god!"

Patrick moans around David's cock before releasing it with a pop and pulling his underwear down a little further. "You like that?"

David rolls his eyes. "No, I hate—oh, _god_!"

Patrick chuckles around one of David's balls, then licks it gently before letting it go. "Oh, well if you hate it, then I can stop."

David's fingers tighten in Patrick's hair. "Fuck you, don't stop—god, please, don't stop!"

"If you say so," Patrick says before taking the other ball in his mouth and sucking as he strokes David's cock.

"Fuck, Patrick, so good!"

"Yeah? Tell me how good it feels," Patrick says before replacing his hand with his mouth. He takes David to the root again as he unzips his own pants and lightly strokes his achingly hard cock.

"Fuck, Patrick, your mouth! So good, fuck...."

"Mmm?"

"Oh, fuck yeah! I love when you touch yourself when you suck my cock, it's so fucking hot!"

Patrick strokes his own cock a few times as he swallows David's, and he already feels like he could come with a few more.

He bobs rapidly up and down David's cock, his left hand meeting his mouth, as David moans and shouts and curses.

"Fuck, Patrick! I'm so close! I'm gonna come!"

Patrick doesn't let up his pace on David's cock, and speeds up his hand on his own to match as he hears David scream in pleasure and swallows down his come.

The feel, taste and sounds of his husband's orgasm are hurtling him towards his own, but David gently pulls him off and—less gently—pulls his hand out of his pants.

"Switch," David says, panting, in response to Patrick's questioning look.

David gets off the loveseat and Patrick replaces him on it, and before Patrick can think of what's next, David's mouth is on him, and with a few sucks and strokes of the tongue, he's shouting as he comes down his husband's throat, fucking his mouth as rides out the aftershocks.

After David pulls away, he joins Patrick on the loveseat. Patrick vaguely thinks of how silly they must look, holding hands and trying to catch their breath with their softening cocks out. He doesn't care.

"How do you feel about backyard sex now?" he asks David once they catch their breath and zip up again.

"I feel very good about it," David admits with a grin. "As long as we keep the minimal-undressing rule."

"I'm perfectly fine with that," Patrick says, and he goes in for a kiss.

They make out lazily for a while, until the crisp autumn air gets too chilly for them to stay outside.

DAY 14

"Hey, Stevie," Patrick says as she walks into the store just after lunch. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," she says, which is frankly suspicious. "How's the house?"

"It's great!" he says.

David comes out from the stock room. "I'm already planning renovations. The last owners had questionable taste in flooring and cabinets."

"Hopefully next year," Patrick says, "once we've ... recovered from the wedding, financially."

"Mm-hmm," Stevie says. "Yeah, I actually stopped by last night, but you guys must not have been home."

Patrick almost makes the fatal mistake of telling Stevie that, in fact, they were home all night, and asking when she stopped by, but quickly realizes exactly _when_ she must have stopped by. David is equally silent.

"Yeah," Stevie says, "I knocked and knocked at the door but no answer. Do you guys have a ghost or something?"

"A—a ghost?" Patrick says. He knows is face is doing what David calls "buffering", and it's taking all his willpower not to look at his husband in panic.

"Yeah, I heard this, like, wailing and moaning. It sounded like it was coming from the backyard, but it didn't sound like any kind of animal I've heard, so I figured, if no one's home, it must be a ghost."

"Oh ... weird," is all Patrick can muster as he feels the heat rise up his neck.

David, on the other hand—"I hate you."

Stevie scoffs. "You're welcome for telling you about the ghost, I guess."

"I hate you both."

Patrick finally turns to look at his husband. "Me?!"

"It was your idea! 'No one's going to hear us,' he says! 'Nobody is around for miles,' he says!"

"I don't think I said _miles_."

Stevie is now wearing the fakest confused face that Patrick's ever seen. "Wait, were you guys home?"

"I hate you," David repeats.

"So, was that not a ghost ...?"

David narrows his eyes as he glares at Stevie. "Fine! We may have been fucking on the back porch. Happy now?"

"Very," says Stevie with a grin. "Newlywedded bliss still going strong, huh?"

"Very much so, thank you," David says.

"Maybe you should call or text next time," Patrick suggests.

"Oh, don't worry, I've learned my lesson," Stevie says. "In fact, I think I deserve a bottle of wine for the trauma I had to endure."

"Don't push it," David says, but Patrick sneaks an extra block of cheese into her bag after he goes back to the stock room.

"I really am glad you're enjoying your house," Stevie says. "Just don't tell him I said that, or I'll kill you."

"Thank you. Your secret's safe with me."

"And your dirty little secret is safe with me."

"Are we still on for movie night tomorrow?"

"Yep! Please don't try to sneak in a fuck while I'm there, though."

Patrick grins. "We'll do our best."


End file.
